Ett steg i taget, sakta på bladet
by ylwa1987w
Summary: ............
1. Chapter 1

kooorta kapitel, jag vet! men det skulle vara väldigt skojjigt om någon kommenterade . WHIHOJ, skulle jag säga då! ;D

Amanda Hawkins skrattade och log stort mot sin pojke.

"Liam, din busunge! Nu lämnar du tillbaka Joels byxor medetsamma!"

Men Liam, som var en pojke i tioårsåldern med rufsigt mörkt brunt hår, snickarbyxor och rosiga kinder verkade ha andra planer. Han skrattade högt och gällt och kastade med byxorna framför ögonen på sin bror. Joel var väldigt lik Liam, men med smalare ansikte och mer rena drag. Han satt stelt på sin säng mitt emot sin bror med händerna i hakan.

"Kom an och ta dom då, fegis!" skrek Liam och hoppade upp och ner på sin knakande järnsäng. Amanda, som bar ett stort rutigt förkläde och hade ett moderligt utseende skrattade igen.

"Ja, ta dom då, Joel!" sa hon.

Men Joel rörde sig inte. Han stirrade bara trött ut genom fönstret. Deras mamma suckade åt de både pojkarna och gick ut ur rummet. Liam hoppade ner från sängen och gick fram till fönstret med Joels blick i nacken.

"Vad ska du göra?" pep han.

"Ingenting, ingenting!" sa han med långsam röst. Han öppnade fönstret och slängde ut byxorna. Sedan vände han sig om med ett stort pojkgrin på läpparna som om han verkligen förväntade sig att Joel skulle börja skrika. Men det gjorde han inte. Han grymtade inte ens eller såg irriterad ut. Pojken bara reste sig upp, rättade till sina snickarbyxor och lämnade rummet.

Byxorna hade hamnat i tunnan som allt regnvatten rinner ner i. Joel plockade upp dom och kramade ur dom. Sedan vände han sig om mot skogen. Stammarna stod täta och marken var täckt av vita små blad som ständigt regnade ner från trädkronorna. Den sötaktiga doften var vårlik och fåglarna sjöng idylliskt. Men inget av detta gav intryck på pojken. Han förblev stillastående med ett par droppande byxor i händerna och ett outgrundligt uttryck.

"Middag!" ropade Amanda inifrån huset.

Köket var stort, lantigt och ljust. Där fanns vedspis, en huggkubbe i ett hörn och ett stort bord. Pojkarna satte sig ner bredvid varandra, Liam med en illvillig blick och Joel helt uttryckslöst. Amanda ställde fram var sin tallrik med två pannkakor på åt dom båda, och några minuter senare kom fadern in genom en dörr. Han var lång, kortklippt och bar kostym. Ansiktsdragen var lika rena som Joels förutom hakan som var en aning kraftig.

Han kastade en snabb blick på de våta byxorna som låg på golvet bredvid Joels stol.

"Vad har du gjort med dina byxor, Joel?" undrade han och satte sig ner för att också bli serverad pannkakor (fem stycken).

"Tappade dom i vattentunna, far." Sa Joel uttryckslöst och tog en bit pannkaka.

"Du får vara försiktigare."

Efter maten skulle pojkarna hjälpa till med disken och sedan var det snart läggdags.

En vecka senare var det pojkarnas elvaårsdag. Liam var väldigt entusiastisk över vad han skulle tänkas få medan Joel var ganska likgiltig med det hela. På morgonen väcktes de av fadern, det var en klar och ljummen söndag. Han skakade båda pojkarna till liv. De gäspade och gnuggade sig i ögonen.

"God morgon, mina älsklingar," log fadern.

"God morgon far!" ropade Liam och hoppade ur sin säng. Han sprang fram till fönstret. "Det är underbart väder, Joel!"

"Jag kommer, jag kommer," muttrade Joel och reste sig upp ur sängen. Han gick fram till sin tvillingbror. Det var faktiskt underbart väder. Solen sken starkt och den smaragdgröna gräsmattan bländade dem nästan. Träden stod i blom.

"Kommer ni pojkar, så får ni se vad vi har till er!" sade fadern entusiastisk. Joel och Liam sprang ut ur rummet och nerför trappan. Där, på det oslipade köksbordet låg fyra stycken presenter i två högar. Amanda som just torkade av sig på sitt förkläde pekade på två skålar gröt.

"Ät först, så får ni öppna sedan." Hon log mot sin man och gick fram och la armen om honom. Han log tillbaka.

Liam lutade sig fram över sin grötskål och skyfflade i sig. Blicken hade han fäst vid paketen.

"Vilken hög tror du är din, Joel?"

"Jag har ingen aning. Kanske den vänstra," sa Joel. Han åt också snabbt. När de ätit klart pekade Amanda på den högra högen och sa att det var Liams. Joel flinade åt sin bror som flinade tillbaka. Genast började de slita av det bruna pappret. Joels första present innehöll tre stycken små skrivböcker till deras kommande skolår, och det visade sig att Liams också gjorde det. Med lätt besviken min öppnade han sitt nästa paket. Där låg en radio, stor och otymplig. Liam skrek förtjust och satte armen i vädret.

"Tack far! Och tack mor, också! Den är jättefin!!" skrek han och sprang fram för att krama sina föräldrar.

Joel höll ett par byxor i händerna. Han var besviken men ville inte visa det. Såklart att glade och pratige Liam skulle få en radio. Joel hade ju själv aldrig intresserat sig för annat än skolan och att vara i skogen.

"Tack far, och tack, mor." Sa han artigt och log mot sina föräldrar. De kramade om honom också och vände sig sedan till Liam som redan satt ner och pillade med sin radio. Den gav ifrån sig ett högt brusande och sedan kunde de urskilja en röst som sa: Vädret idag i nordvästra Sverige är klart och varmt…

Men Joel lyssnade inte längre, något annat hade fångat hans uppmärksamhet. Det kom två ugglor flygande över skogsranden. Två stora, bruna ugglor som verkade ha sikte på deras stuga.


	2. 2: Fria fåglar

jättelångt! ;O

"Liam! Kolla!" viskade han men ingen hörde honom, alla stod böjda över radion. Men det var kanske lika bra. Det var länge sedan Joel velat något så mycket, han smög sig ut ur köket och rusade sedan över gräsmattan. En av de stora ugglorna flög ner och landade på hans arm så han vacklade under tyngden. Till sin dubbla förvåning såg Joel att ett vitt, vanligt kuvert var fäst vid ugglans ben. Han knöt förbryllat upp snöret och kollade på det.

Liam Hawkins, Trånga köket, Arenvägen 5, Holmsund. Stod det mitt på kuvertet med snirkliga bokstäver i rött bläck.

Till Liam?! Mitt i upphetsningen över ugglorna hade Joel varit helt säker på att nu, nu skulle det vara till honom. Men det var inte till honom. Det var till Liam. På baksidan av kuvertet fanns ett stort sigill och det var ännu mer häpnadsväckande än själva brevet, nästan mer än ugglorna. Det var en som en liten sköld, uppdelad i fyra delar. Där fanns en slingrande orm, ett rytande lejon, en flaxande örn och en grävling. Alla var förenade under ett stort H. Då kom Joel ihåg den andra ugglan. Den flög nu i cirklar över honom och han ropade åt den.

"Här! Här!" Den flög genast ner och satte sig på hans andra arm, och just när han trodde han skulle tappa båda ugglorna av tyngden flög den andra iväg. Joel tog upphetsat loss det andra kuvertet. Och mycket riktigt, det stod:

Joel Hawkins, Lilla köket, Arenvägen 5, Holmsund, på det. Den lilla skillnaden, "lilla" istället för "trånga" fick Joel att förstå att de inte hade fått likadana brev. Han vände på det och kollade på baksidan av sitt, som han nu höll i höger han tillsammans med Liams. Istället för skölden med H: et fanns där en silverglänsande snöstjärna. Den hade sex uddar som var och en hade egna små utvikelser, och från dom utvikelserna slingrade sig fler grenar så stora delar av pappret var täckt av silverstreck. När han tittade riktigt nära på kuvertet tyckte han sig se att det rörde sig svagt inne i linjerna. Han kunde inte se vad som rörde sig, och det kanske bara var inbillning.

Även den andra ugglan flög iväg. Joel vände sig hastigt om när han hörde ytterdörren slå upp.

"Vad gör du Joel? Och vad var det där för uggla?" ropade hans far. Joel hade nog inbillat sig detta också, men han tyckte sig ha hört en liten ton av ängslighet när han kom till ordet "uggla".

"Titta far! De hade med sig brev, till oss!" ropade Joel tillbaka och började springa.

"Vilka oss?" undrade han och rynkade pannan. "Till dig och Liam?" Joel nickade entusiastiskt och till hans förvåning slet fadern genast breven ur hans hand.

Amanda kom ut ur köket med orolig min. "Vad är det, Lars?" Lars gav henne en enda blick och hon bleknade, men bara lite för i nästa sekund såg hon ivrig ut.

"Joel, Liam! Gå genast upp på ert rum och kom inte ner förrän vi ropar på er," sa hon och petade på sin son som fortfarande satt vid radion. Han såg surt upp och slet radion och sina böcker till sig. Joel följde hans exempel och gick upp på rummet. Varför kunde de inte bara få sina brev?

"Varför skickade de upp oss?" undrade Liam.

"Det kom två ugglor med varsitt brev till oss. Jag har ingen aning om var det var för något," svarade Joel.

"Varför då?"

"Hur skulle jag kunna veta det?"

Joel suckade och la sig på sin säng. Han tittade upp i taket och tänkte på de konstiga breven. Vem skulle vilja skickade brev till dom? Dom hade förstås fått brev förrut, men med ugglor?

Ungefär tio minuter senare fick de komma ner och då satt både Amanda och Lars med vad sitt brev i händerna. Joel och Liam satte sig på de två andra stolarna.

"Okej, om vi ska berättade rakt på sak så har ni båda fått brev från trolldomsskolor."

Joel gapade. Vad var detta, trolldomsskolor? Det fanns inget som trollkarlar, det visste väll varenda unge?

"Skojar ni med oss?" viskade Liam häpet.

"Såklart inte!" sa Amanda skarpt. "Ni måste tro oss, ni har sett ju sett hur trollkarlarna skickar brev med egna ögon, inte sant!"

"Men varför har vi fått olika brev? Får vi inte åka till samma… eh skola?" undrade Liam. Joel undrade i sin tysthet om han egentligen ville åka till samma skola som sin bror.

"Det är just problemet," började Lars. "Eran farfar, alltså min far, var en trollkarl. Han utbildades på Hogwarts." Han kollade på Liam. "Det är skolans som du ska få gå på." Liam såg förskräckt ut.

"Min farfar fick fyra barn, jag och mina tre systrar. Ingen av oss ärvde hans - hrm - förmåga. Vi var mugglare, det kallar dom icketrollkarlar. I sitt testamente skrev han att om någon av hans barnbarn eller barnbarnsbarn och så vidare ärvde hans förmåga skulle denna gå på Hogwarts. Han skrev dessvärre bara att en skulle gå där. Det verkar som om ni båda ärvt hans förmåga."

"Var det därför jag inte slog mig när jag föll ner från det där höga trädet en gång?" undrade Joel andlöst och hans far nickade.

"Det verkar som om skolan och testamenten valt ut Liam. Därför ska du få gå på en skola här i Sverige. Det är också en internatskola naturligtvis. En ganska liten skola tror jag, eftersom den ligger så pass långt norr ut. Men nu får ni öppna era brev!" avslutade han.

Pojkarna satt tysta och försökte ta in vad deras föräldrar sagt. Efter en liten stund sa Joel försiktigt:

"Vad menar du med att skolan och testamentet valt ut Liam?"

"Magiska ting är inte likadana som ickemagiska, det måste du förstå, Joel," sa Lars.

Han sträckte sig efter sitt brev i Amandas hand. Snöflingesigillet pulserade fortfarande svagt då han slet upp kuvertet. I ögonvrån såg han att Joel gjorde likadant.

"Käre Joel Hawkins,

Vi kan härmed meddela att du har fått en plats på Silfertans skola för Magiska Pojkar och Flickor

Skolterminen börjar den första juli. Vi väntar er uggla inom denna veckan.

Sakerna du behöver till ditt första skolår kan du köpa på Spiraltorget i Stockholm. Vi beklagar det besväret men våran skola är så pass liten att det inte finns något val.

En lista över vad du behöver bifogas i kuvertet.

Ha en trevlig sommar!

Lorian Rad, biträdande rektor och föreståndare för Uvens Pojklag."

Massor med frågor hopade sig i Joels huvud men han fick ingen chans att ställa dom. Han mötte Liams blick och såg att han såg lika förbryllad ut. Lars harklade sig och Joel började läsa sitt brev högt.

Liam läste sitt efter honom, på engelska. Båda pojkarna kunde som tur var det språket ganska bra.

- Käre Liam Hawkins, vi har härmed den stora glädjen att meddela att ni erbjuds en plats på Hogwarts skola för Häxkonster och Trolldom. Hogwartsexpressen avgår från perrong nio och tre kvart på King´s Cross den första september klockan elva. Lista med saker ni behöver bifogas i kuvertet. Ha en trevlig sommar! Albud Dumbledore, rektor"

"Han var inte rektor på min fars tid, men det förstås, det var länge sen." muttrade Lars tankfullt.

"Vad häftigt! Berättade inte farfar för er hur det var på skolan? Jag måste också få veta om jag ska börja där!"

"Om? Varför skulle du inte börja?" undrade Joel häpet. Liam ryckte på axlarna och fortsatte tjata på sin far om fakta om Hogwarts. Men Lars avvärjde det med en handrörelse.

"Nu till ett akutare problem. Det är bara en vecka till din skola börjar, Joel och vi borde genast ge oss av till Spiraltorget. Problemet är att vi inte har något automobil och tågen går inte härifrån."

"Men vad ska vi då göra? Jag måste dit!" pep Joel och sköt ut sin smala haka.

Det glimtade till i faderns bruna ögon. Han log och fick en okynnig, nästan busig och hemlighetsfull blick.

"Det går att ordna om jag bara kan finna fars flampulver."

"Vad är flampulver för något?" undrade Liam nyfiket. Denna gången var det Amanda som svarade.

"Du ska inte åka med det än. Bara far och Joel. Du däremot ska köpa dina saker i Diagongränden i London."

Liam skrek till och hoppade upp från sin stol.

"Ligger Hogwarts i London?!" skrek han. Lars och Amanda nickade lugnt. Liam såg blek ut.

Två händelselösa dagar senare, som Joel mest tillbringat i frukträdgården där han suttit under ett träd i bladhavet och dagdrömt om Silfertans, kom flampulver till tals under en ovanligt tidig middag.

"Jag tror det är bäst om vi får det avklarat så fort som möjligt. Är du redo?" undrade han och kollade på Joel. Han nickade entuastiskt.

"Bra. För att kunna färdas med flampulver måste vi ha en öppen spis. Därför ger vi oss av om, låt oss säga, en timma. Går det bra?" Joel nickade igen och åt upp det sista av sin gröt. Liam såg lite avundsjukt på honom.

"Vad inte sur nu Liam, du ska ju få åka till London! Jag har ingen aning om vad min skola ligger förutom att det måste vara i norra Sverige!"

"Vad ska jag göra i två långa månader?" suckade han. "Men jag är i alla fall glad att inte behöva gå i Holmesskolan längre."

En timme senare stod Joel och Lars klara vid ytterdörren. Amanda kramade om sin son två gånger trots att han sa att dom ju skulle komma tillbaka samma dag. När dom klev ut var det ändå inte utan att han hade en nervös klump i halsen.

"Kan du berätta nu vad flampulver är för något?"

"Visst. Jag ville bara inte att Liam skulle gå och oroa sig två månader i onödan. Flampulver är ett slags grönt pulver som man kastar in lågorna. Det bästa med det är att det tar med sig mugglare, som mig, också. Inte bara trollkarlar och häxor kan använda flampulver. Man kastar alltså in pulvret i lågorna så dom blir alldeles gröna och sedan kliver man själv in. Du måste högt och tydligt ropa "Spiraltorget!" så du kommer rätt. Det finns nämligen massvis med spisar, inte bara i Sverige och England."

"Ska man kliva in i lågorna?" pep han ängsligt. Klumpen verkade växa men ändå sjunka ner i magen i form av fjärilar.

Snart tog den slingrande skogsstigen slut och öppnade sig i en park, som övergick i en gata kantad av stugaktiga hus. Fabrikerna stod utspridda längs vattnet och Lars styrde stegen mot en byggnad bredvid en extra stor och sotig fabrik. Han öppnade dörren med en nyckel och Joel skyndade efter in i den mörka korridoren. Bara en gång förut hade han varit på sin fars jobb. Det hade inte varit speciellt spännande.

Lars öppnade en olåst dörr och kom in i ett rum med en öppen spis i ena hörnet.

"Vi skulle egentligen vara tre så någon kunde gå före dig och någon efter. Men ni är vi bara två, så gå före du."

Joel svalde ner klumpen i halsen. I sin darrande hand fick han lite av det konstiga pulvret.

"Stäng ögonen och håll armågarna tätt intill dig. Glöm inte att säga det högt och tydligt; Spiraltorget!"

Han kastade klumpigt in pulvret och lågorna slog genast upp, giftgröna och höga. Försiktigt stoppade han in ena foten och sedan andra.

"Spiraltorget!" ropade han med en röst som bar mer än han hade trott. Plötsligt kändes det som om han sögs ner i ett hål, klämdes ihop och inte kunde andas. Men Joel hade ingen tid att bli rädd utan koncentrerade sig bara på att hålla ögonen stängda och armbågarna intill kroppen. Han föll genom tid och rum och landade till slut på fast mark. Spottande och fräsande reste han sig upp, han var täckt av sot.


End file.
